


【ジェイアズ】Summer Fever

by Luxie163



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie163/pseuds/Luxie163
Summary: 青少年恋爱故事。
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【ジェイアズ】Summer Fever

**Author's Note:**

> *基本上是原作捏他。有对Jade闲聊的捏他也有剧情捏他。  
> *方便书写，使用了译名。  
> *斜线无意义，区分左右主要靠体格差。如陆上ja左海中无差。  
> *第一次是十五岁，姑且有未成年情节。  
> *ooc是我的，原作轻松愉快（？）的气氛非常有限。  
> *是没有floyd→azul的jade/azul（隐晦）双箭头，注意避雷。  
> *有对🐙和海鳗交尾习性的捏他，大力warning（占比相当大呢……）

*  
夏日伊始，水流慢慢转暖。人鱼终归还是冷血动物，难以抑制地受温度控制，总在温度稍高的夏季寻找伴侣。此事向来和阿祖尔.亚申格罗特无关，原因出于他差强人意的外貌和别扭的个性，以及北部同族实在是太少。起初，他确实因为形单影只感到痛苦，而后来却也渐渐忘却了这件事。恋爱意味着分出钻研学识的时间去钻研另一个人，而很少有人承受得住如此价值。毕竟，知识乃黄金之源，而他已经摒弃了对他不屑一顾的同类，转而爱上了黄金和荣誉。

捷德.利驰带着自己的兄弟发现他时，他的外貌尚且没有丝毫好转。他之所以没有像从前那样对外形咬牙切齿，纯粹是因为呆在暗处太久，已经模糊了自己的形体。很多时候他都忘记了自己是个实体状态的人鱼，而不是一堆触手和一个大脑。毕竟唇齿很少使用，只有脑海里还有声音同他说话。

他粗暴地将一高一矮的人鱼从自己的藏身处推出去时，他们转身的优雅再次刺痛了他的眼睛。弗洛伊德.利驰只是弯着眼睛笑，他那时候还比他的兄弟矮上几分，因此显得更灵活，藏在另一个肩膀后面轻快地摆着尾鳍。捷德向阿祖尔搭话，微笑一如阿祖尔对于同班最惹眼优等生之一的印象，孩子般的纯真和捕食类人鱼的无懈可击：

“何必对同班同学如此粗暴？”

他叫他小章鱼。他内心暗想他俩压根没记住他的名字，阿祖尔.亚申格罗特这串单词对于他们金贵的大脑还是太长了。而他却因为长年累月的嫉恨，早就记住他们每个人的名字，这是何其不公正。如果出现在他面前的不是姓利驰的两兄弟，他会不会稍微改善一下态度？非常有可能，利驰兄弟有他嫉妒的一切，形影不离的玩伴，优雅凶猛的身型，一个严谨周密一个随心所欲。

他不可能比这想要更多了。

即使他百般拒绝也未能阻止他们与他变得熟稔，纵然那只是单方面的。他企图用一种云淡风轻来掩饰那种陌生的恐慌感。他向他们炫耀他取得的契约书，理所当然一般细数那近乎为一种罪行的精打细算，心怀侥幸地在他们眼里寻找一种平视感。令人意外的是弗洛伊德是更让他感到安全的那一个，他看着他的眼睛，知道他们截然不同，他看向他的眼神好像他是海中的一株珊瑚，凝结的骨骼色泽较之其他鲜艳，却说不上有多特别。

而另一个少年人鱼的眼神就藏在弗洛伊德透明璀璨，既纯真又毫无感情的眼球后面。当他一个人前来他的藏身之处时，那份裹在礼数周全外表下的热切便越发明显。

捷德.利驰将手划过他肩部的赘肉，说来奇怪这个动作比他吃了他还让他感到恶心。阿祖尔抬头时看见他逐渐显出棱角面孔上的表情，竟然没有任何恶意，完完全全是喜爱。他喜欢的东西正是他最厌恶，最想摆脱的事物，一想到这点他更是厌恶得头皮发麻，用上了十分的力气，八只触手都在推他。身形灵活的捕食者转瞬间松开手，绕行到他身后，在他转身时自行落入了他的触手里，像被他包围了起来。

“劳驾，你的脸离我好近。捷德，你不觉得对着这么一张脸很恶心吗？”

他说这话时八分是责难，还有两分确实是惊讶。捷德的爱好一向不同于常人，虽然没有确切依据，他隐隐约约觉得就算和弗洛伊德比起来，他也丝毫不差，甚至更胜一筹。就算是阿祖尔本人，对着镜子照上一会也会因为自己的外形感到愤懑难当，转而移开不看。捷德的瞳色浅淡，在这个水深，阳光仍打亮了他的虹膜，清晰地照出阿祖尔自己的影子，像面镜子，却比镜子更让人难以忍受。

像面有情绪的镜子。

“恶心？怎么会，阿祖尔。我虽然能理解你对自己的相貌颇有微词，但从不意味着我觉得它有什么不好。虽然一部分原因是这让我感到很有食欲，但你在周围人对你评价这件事上面也许多有夸张——我相信有很多人鱼跟我有同样想法。”

“你指的一定是有很多人鱼跟你有同样想法，想吃了我。那你一定也想错了，捷德。捕食类人鱼本来就不多，你一定得意识到你和弗洛伊德是值得放进社区博物馆展览的珍稀存在。”

即使他不太愿意承认，捷德.利驰是极为少见，愿意和他一来一往说些无伤大雅废话的人鱼。他自己已经厌倦了在一个无法带来任何财富的个体身上花费时间和精力，但就算未来捷德能给他带来财富和价值，在和他拌嘴的时候，他也完全没有考虑到这点。讲些对任何人来说都不痛不痒废话的意义在哪里呢？阿祖尔想这没有任何意义，反而带来了一种危险，宛如润滑剂一般，给他的藏身之处打开一条缝。而就在这条缝足够宽的时候，捷德会撬开它。

“所以，你今天来找我是为什么？我想一定有相当重要的事，不然我不会看不到弗洛伊德在附近打转。”  
“嗯，确实有件很重要的事。阿祖尔，你意识到夏天来了吗？水温升高了。”  
捷德向他露出雪白，尖利的牙齿。每当他跃跃欲试，连那张扑克脸都藏不住暗流涌动欲望之时，他就会露出如此笑容。是的，夏天来了，那又怎么样吗？阿祖尔刚刚从三三两两的新晋情侣中间做了几个利润不多却很解气的交易，捷德也知道。  
“是啊，夏天来了。这意味着什么吗？”他眯起眼睛回答他。  
“阿祖尔，聪明如你，一定知道夏天对我们来说意味着什么。所以我想向你提出一项很有利的交易，虽然对我的益处似乎更大，但也值得你做一番考虑，我一直都觉得你很特别...”

人人都知道章鱼生气了，连海鳗都吃。他躺在那八只附着吸盘的触手里，阿祖尔.亚申格罗特随时都能吃了他，虽然捷德从来让他毫无胃口，而他也不像他和他的兄弟一样穷凶极恶。相反夏天的到来只是让他感到，捷德靠得太近了，连海水都没法给他们降温。

“所以你愿意成为我的恋人吗，阿祖尔？”

他‘啪’得将触手松开了。而捷德用尾鳍缠住了他人身与鱼尾的交界处，勒得他呼吸困难，像是请君入瓮，反客为主。很好，捷德.利驰邀请他成为他的恋人，海鳗和章鱼，还是两个雄性（虽然此事年年都有，时代也不像过去那样，伴侣的意义就是繁殖了）他这下该说什么才比较好？他盯着他的眼睛，企图找到证据，证明这只是一个玩笑，而他的挣扎在他的眼中显得更加滑稽，像是他在捞一个并不存在的东西。

答应我。他在他耳边轻声说，那是捷德.利驰第一次诱惑他。

*  
二年级的期末他靠着黄金契约书赚得盆满钵满，丝毫未意识到危机的逼近。那晚检查完账务回到卧室，看见捷德浑身赤裸地擦拭身上的水滴。他平时穿得一丝不苟，骨子里却还是厌恶将自己束得严严实实的服饰，独处时带着人鱼特有的特立独行。他刚从浴室里出来，脚边拖行出一串水渍，看得阿祖尔皱眉。下不为例，捷德，那是我的地毯——他出声警告他。难得他若有所思，只是瞥了他一眼以示他在听。

“我明早有寮长会议，今晚只是睡觉，没问题？”

没问题。他回答他。我也只是来睡觉的。捷德看他拖下层层衣物，慢条斯理地解开衬衫：“人类的身体在性爱上消耗远比在海中时大，若有机会你该体验一番。”

“我们一开始就讨论过这个问题，有个人说我绝对不行。”  
“种族问题，我比你长太多了，不要在意——而且你的力气太小。实话实说，你的肌肉训练只能保持形体优美而没有太多实际作用。”

而有个人并不在乎他是否形体优美。他踏出浴缸，透过蒙了一层水雾的镜子看自己的轮廓。水珠滑下他脸颊的轮廓，无论看多少次，他都会有一瞬间不相信这是他自己。起初他要得并不多，只不过干净整洁，不在谈判中落下风，仅此而已。结局却出乎所有人的意料：他竟是个罕见的美男子，精致得超出了他最大胆的奢望。童年时灰暗惨淡的白发似乎因为他所取得的成就一转姿态，变得饱满柔软，像涂抹了一层月光的海面。他记得在离开珊瑚之海前校友在他经过时发出的赞叹之声——而这对捷德来说竟然毫无差别。

即使他从未明说，看得出他对阿祖尔的变化感到钦佩，但也止步于此，让他意识到他曾说的‘我不讨厌你这副姿态’并非谎言，不分美丑，他是真的无甚所谓。

“所幸触手的感觉没什么变化，阿祖尔，否则躺在一堆骨头上睡觉一定很不舒服。”过去他躺在他身上午睡时就发出了如此感慨。变为人身之后他便真的很少抱着他睡觉了，就算睡在一张床上，两人也往往相背而眠。

他上床之后看见捷德仍然支着下巴望着他，只好翻身将眼镜又架了上去：“我们说好了，我明早有会。”  
“是的，”他若有所思地开口，“我只是在想你向监督生提出的条件，看得出你还是很在意你过去的样子......”  
“所以？”他叹了口气。“相信我，站在我的立场上，你也会在意的。”说罢他翻身躺下，熄灭了灯，“如果就为了这种事，那我先睡了。”

阿祖尔良久没有听见捷德躺下的声音，知道情况不妙，企图翻个身将他拉下枕头，又或者使自己不要太过被动。果不其然对方垂下头，绕开他散落在枕边，还沾着水珠的头发，张开嘴不轻不重地咬了一下他的喉结。位置实在微妙，他脊背发麻，忍不住翻了个白眼。光是在颈部撕咬几下倒是可以忍受，捷德喜欢咬这位置的习惯是上了陆之后才养成的，吸收了一半陆地上捕食者的技巧，加上他喜欢舔舐床伴滚落的汗珠，汲取一些陆上没有的咸味；但是更近一步想必会影响睡眠，他将手放在他的脑后，出声警告如果他再继续会被打下床。

“可惜可惜，你现在可强迫不了我。被关在水球里一个晚上，你也应该会很开心——所以到此为止了。”

这让他想起他们第一次做爱，那算是半个强迫和诈骗。“没有任何坏处和负担，还能缓解性欲，不是很好吗？让思维被激素搅乱也不是你想看到的吧，阿祖尔？”他一直在他耳边叫他的名字，好像这件事真的是件天大的好事，是大自然馈赠给他们的一门烂账，他最后也答应了。反正在黑暗里什么也看不到不是吗？就好像他滑稽的外型不存在一样。平心而论捷德并不是个性欲旺盛的人，相比起他对其他事物的控制欲，那可能是他最兴奋的一次，也让他甚为不适。他全身上下苍白的嫩肉都被绞了个严严实实，快乐很有限，只能听到捷德兴奋得高了一个调的声音，循循善诱地告诉他放松。他的嘴唇被鲨鱼齿撕咬得发烫，等到最后那丝不合时宜的快感拨开他的口腔时，舌尖更是充满了他自己的血味。

最后一个吻让他好歹明白了性交为何是种极乐，但也只是非常轻的程度上。捷德兴奋得无以复加，那个吻算是他对他的感谢。

“好吧。”他在他的喉头间舔了一下，抬起头看他，那根深色的刘海落到阿祖尔的眼睛里，所以自然也没看清捷德的表情。“虽然我想说我没吃夜宵，这次一定会很快。不过既然你坚持，那么我们就睡吧。”

“那你究竟图什么？又算不上享受又要清理房间不是吗？纯粹是种浪费。”

“你经常让我设计一个菜单，然后又觉得它不好一票否决了，然后又设计一个。这也是种浪费，可能让我养成了习惯。”捷德笑眯眯的。“那么晚安。”  
*  
八月海雪翩然而至，与陆上截然相反。对于捷德.利驰的种族来说，只有最出色的鱼苗才能见到这一景象，这糖浆一般粘稠的雪景便是他们的启明星，昭示着肆意捕食生活的结束，他们要开始当文明人了。没人问过他们更喜欢过哪种生活，他们也从来不说。

“我很高兴你答应了我，阿祖尔，明智的选择。”他随阿祖尔来到远离市中心的洞穴时在他耳边轻声说，令他觉得这是他有意为之，提醒他是他掉以轻心，做了个冲动的选择。  
“别说得那么煞有介事，不过是交尾对象而已，不是吗？”

阿祖尔无法控制自己时时提防他，不肯在任何一句话上落他下风。而越是抗争越是显示出他对他的忌惮——早在珊瑚之海有文明秩序之前，他想捷德的种族一定是他的天敌，潜意识中便能让他毛骨悚然。他要求交尾要完全在黑暗中进行，捷德妥协得很痛快，却让他感到别扭，这怪异感在捷德被他乖乖拖进黑暗中时加入了模糊不清的心照不宣，他手指间的轻薄皮质渗入他的指尖，似乎默认了这是他俩的一个秘密。

进入捷德身体时，他除了紧张以外没有任何感觉。除却骨骼坚硬的手臂，他的身体仍保持了人鱼一贯的柔软。进入这具身体并不困难，阿祖尔的触手却失去了往日的灵活，机械地缠着他的身体。即使离得如此近，他还是只能想到自己的笨拙和被动，捷德背对着他，尾鳍微微收起，好让他将他固定在一处。一如往常，他的动作中仍带着平淡的游刃有余，那条藏青色，修长的尾鳍缠住阿祖尔的腰，将他们的身体贴得更紧。

他颇为麻木地听着捷德发出微微的喘息声，怀疑那究竟几分是真的，时间漫长得让他忍不住说点什么：“你对我的身体很了解——说实话，大部分人鱼都不知道哪根是我们的生殖器。是因为你是我的天敌，还是什么别的原因？”

捷德转过头时耳边的碎发蹭到了他的鼻尖，让他又忍不住缩起来肩膀，他们之间几乎一点缝隙也没有，他的回答像是说给他的嘴唇听：“嗯？那倒不是，我之前做了点小调查，毕竟是我们的第一次，不是吗？”他伸出舌头，在两片唇瓣上舔了一下。阿祖尔觉得这个吻柔软得怪异，却什么也没说，听见他继续解释那次事前调查：  
“我很早就注意到你了——这当然不是谎话。我很喜欢你的种族，如果你了解我们的历史，就知道我们不仅仅是天敌，远比那更多。”

这话可不像捷德.利驰会说出来的。他不觉得他是那么.....天真到傻气的人。如果初等学校的年轻女孩一脸憧憬地对着人鱼公主的故事抱有不切实际的幻想，阿祖尔只会一笑而过；而一个利驰出现在珊瑚之海，证明他在童年时期就杀灭了那丝甜蜜的幻想，正如他一只熄灭的眼睛，而捷德是个完美的利驰，无懈可击。此时那只泛着微弱光彩的眼睛正在黑暗中一眨不眨地望着他，其中还盛着一两滴眼泪似的水珠，不能怪阿祖尔某瞬间认为他说的是真话。

“...我以为海之魔女和她的两个手下的，姑且称为悲剧，是只有孩子才会信的故事。”他颇为不自然地开口，感到面颊发热。“好比我虽然憧憬魔女的强大和精明，不代表我对她的个人情感生活有兴趣，更不代表我和你的种族之间就会延续些什么。”

显然捷德并未在意。“我喜欢她的每一部分。”他说得话中有话，伸长手臂抱住了他的肩膀，用上了几分力气，掐得他生疼。

阿祖尔一直在期待以他为主动方的性交尽快结束，他想他一定做的很糟糕。实际上他从未想象过他和任何人做这种事，他的社交距离是10，而捷德一步将它变为了0，显然让他很不习惯。抽出性器时他几乎松了一口气，隐匿在黑暗中加重了这种安全感，一时间差点忘记捷德还在他面前。

“阿祖尔。”他的声音清澈透明，带着诱惑人的美感，轻轻在他耳边响起。“你太僵硬了，总想着自己，没有必要这样，把你交给我.....在某种程度上，我想我比你更了解你的身体。”

“....。还没完？”他吓得一个激灵。事情就是这样，难道不是吗？将性器放进某个洞里努力搅动几下，然后这事就完了，否则他不会同意捷德什么解压活动。

捷德在诱惑他，他寻思他经常做这种事吗？“当然没有，你真的对这事没有一点了解，是不是？”他咯咯直笑，让人轻而易举就想象出那张姣好的面容被坏心眼的笑容涂抹得一团糟。“你的身体有个很有趣的地方，我现在就可以告诉你。来。”

他将他拉起来，坚硬的指甲划过他圆润的下颔：“阿祖尔，张开嘴。”  
*  
当他在阿祖尔.亚申格罗特面前露出那副神色时，他别无选择，只能察觉他的平凡与天真。捷德的声音变得极快，少年时代那份蛊惑人心的清澈已经转为了隐匿于副手职位的平稳，当他提高声调叫某人名字时，其中的焦躁也愈加难以掩饰。闪现短暂，却难以被他忽略，只是那时他在没完没了地哭，好像身体里每一滴水都变成眼泪流了出来，再被恐惧染成墨黑色，无论他与弗洛伊德说什么，他都听不出任何感触。

他一直害怕他掠夺来的东西会被再次抢走，正如为了他所追求之物，他需要一次次投身他最厌恶的人群。弗洛伊德认为他与众不同，大胆有趣，至于他的‘恋人’，该死，如果那个夏天他们草率定下的那份关系真的是所谓恋人的话，是最嗜好他血肉的捕食者，将他心里对海之魔女的幻想投影到他身上，装作无心地玩起主从游戏，不知何时会抽身离去。

他受够了在嫉妒和不甘中怕个没完没了，而捷德正是其中的一个元素，所以能否不要这样叫他的名字了？  
*  
“你会很舒服的，我保证。”

在他紧紧咬着自己下唇，不知捷德.利驰接下来要做什么时，后者正像个温柔和蔼的老师，对着自己最不听话的学生一样，敲了敲他的唇瓣，他只能听着那昭然若揭，却难以抗拒的引诱之意再加深了几分。

他想说‘你没有这么好心’，但是很明白如果他开口了才是正中捷德的下怀，因此只是在黑暗中睁着眼睛一动不动。此时他竟因为熟悉的黑暗感到了隐约的不安，浑身的感官都被放大了，连划过的水流都像在触碰他的身体——而唯一会用这样轻柔的力道，而又如此不怀好意地触碰他的人正在他面前，无奈地叹了口气。

“真是有主见，阿祖尔。你该听我的，但换个花样玩也不是不行.....”他似乎在思考。“你知道吗，恐惧突然消弭，或者惊吓变为安堵，都能放大你的感官之体验。你似乎与我出生的地方大不相同，我想你从未体验过真正的....追逐，捕食与被捕食的博弈。”他的声音似乎都染上了留恋和动情，像说起什么珍贵之至的回忆。

“那快乐无与伦比。”

第一次，黑暗让他感到恐慌，墨色消融了捷德的轮廓，而他似乎任由睫毛遮蔽了眼睛。阿祖尔抬手去触碰他的身体，感到他面部微微的抽搐，笑容竟变为了一种触觉，从他指尖传来。  
“想体验一下吗，阿祖尔？我保证你会爱上那感觉的。”

“...捷德，够了...！”  
他就不应该答应他干什么荒唐的恋人游戏，‘够了’还没说完，他就将手指伸入他微微张开的口腔，另一只手锁住了他的颈部，掰着他的牙齿将他的嘴唇撬开。他一句话也说不出，因为突如其来的呕吐感而瞪大了眼睛看着他。这事原本应该是，他既然如愿以偿地进入了捷德的圈套，另一个捕食游戏就应该被撇到一边去。

但他从来没有和他做什么约定，不是吗？游戏就应该全部玩个遍。他在此时想到了弗洛伊德，甚至怀疑捷德会不会和弗洛伊德分享这个游戏。如果我能毫发无伤地从这个洞里出去，那么那个提案就这么完了。在捷德按压着他口腔里粘膜时，他感觉眼泪自然而然地从眼眶里流了下来，背部因为某种极为怪异的感觉而痉挛。他甚至无法想象自己现在是怎样的表情，捷德的手竟然像海岩一样凉爽，可见他的体温在骤然提升。

“难以置信，如果可以我想更清楚地看你现在的样子。和书上说得一模一样，阿祖尔！我本来以为那稍微夸张了一些.....”捷德听起来极为愉快，闪现出他从未展露在外的兴奋。“舒服吗？”

他将手抽了出来。他本来想回答，滚开，或者，去你的。但唾液哽住了他，错失了这个机会，下一刻他便感觉自己要被吃了：捷德总是很守信，捕食如期而至。海鳗长而冰冷的舌头伸进他的口腔，鲨鱼齿啮咬他的舌苔，每撕扯一下都像他的某个器官被拉出来似的，四周的海水都变成了糖浆似粘稠的血液，恶心又温暖。漏出来的呜咽和捷德方才发出来的截然不同，已经近乎于某种被压制住的尖叫。最要命的是他还在努力吮吸捷德的舌尖，好像企图在他的口腔里抢点氧气。

这下他确实知道捕食是个极为迅速的过程，对比之下捷德平日里的动作就好像在自己的后花园里散步。他极其凶狠地吻着他的嘴唇，双手掐着他的两颊。那条曼妙的鱼尾像条猛地被勒紧的绳子一般缠在他身上，绞得他呼吸困难。

然后他们开始下落。

在水中下落，他就这么在几近窒息和发疯似的高温中被捷德摁在了石头上。片刻他几乎以为他在一片泡沫中被捷德碾了个粉碎，实际上只是他的触手像海葵一样盛开，好似欢迎瞳孔闪亮的捕食者一尝他的血肉骨髓。眩晕竟让他在朦胧中看清他的表情，嗜血中他的热切更盛，只剩下一点狡黠，安慰他这不过是场逼真的游戏。

他的后穴被尾鳍打开时没有任何预兆，性器插入时捷德‘好心’地松开了口，听他胡乱尖叫出了声。捷德却在那瞬间闭上了眼，任由杂音被周围的黑暗吞没。

.....天哪。

“这真是太完美了！比我想象中...比我想象中还要好。你现在意识到你有多么出色了吗，阿祖尔？”捷德听起来也气息不稳，声音却比平日的八面玲珑多了丝人味。“我想你也很舒服，不是吗？”

“...去你的，捷德。这顶多是....唔。”

顶多是在捕食变为性交的那一刻，他确实感受到了极大的安心感，特别是处在一片黑暗中。未经充分润滑，他的后穴其实还颇为胀痛，但尚在可以忍受的范围内。最敏感也最诡异的快感来自于他的口腔，他觉得这也是状况变得不受控制的罪魁祸首。口腔里的充血感似乎一路蔓延到脑海，让他忍不住去亲吻捷德的嘴唇。不过他来亲吻捷德？难以想象，一旦他稍微冷静，就连这般狂热的渴望也压不过他的自卑。

“...阿祖尔，我想我差不多了。啊，实在是....非常感谢你。”  
捷德的额头贴着他的，抹上一层来自另一个人的汗水，这感觉对阿祖尔来说真是头一遭。他绞着他的鱼尾仍然没有丝毫放松，只低下头再次与他接吻。这个吻让他的性器也慢慢抬起，而捷德用手恰到好处地套弄着它，阿祖尔想一会就该出现两人互相道谢的局面了，虽然他一开始完全是个受害者。攀上顶峰时他感到大脑一片空白，似乎想说点什么又不知道该说什么。半晌想起来他原本打算和捷德说这事玩完了.....还有弗洛伊德，那是个定时炸弹。虽然他又丑又笨拙，弗洛伊德恐怕不会愿意加入。

“...jade。”  
最后阿祖尔.亚申格罗特选了捷德.利驰的名字作为这场眩晕性事的结尾。  
*  
来了NRC之后他原本想和捷德商量结束这种古怪的关系，结果他一转眼就和弗洛伊德一拍即合，玩起来主从游戏，对话大部分时都怪异到他不知道怎么开口。特别是他们的体格差太大，导致他不可避免地成了承受的一方，而他们的欲望不成比例更是使情况更加糟糕。原本如果他是个一百九十公分的男人，捷德就该尝尝在海里时他被天敌压制的无助感，但正如他们人格深处的差异，这份优势很难被逆转。  
他从来不是为了享乐而开始掠夺的。

虽然他并不受捷德的摆布，不由他决定何时来摆弄他的身体或者将他折腾得浑身酸痛，但一旦开始，或者捷德正好有兴致，他也会难以抑制地兴奋起来。这点很难同人类解释清楚，比如说为什么捷德只要将手指伸入他的口腔里，他便会感到整个身体都被撑开，头脑像缺氧一样昏昏沉沉。他一边压住他的舌头，在快感变为呕吐感之前转换位置，恰到好处地按压整个口腔，亲吻他泛起红晕的身体。当他抽出手指时，一个吻会结束这种口腔内性交——对于章鱼来说，这与性交无异，生来如此，他们的口腔便是如此敏感。

阿祖尔回忆他每次像用捕食的两根触须一样用腿缠住捷德的腰，他的思绪竟然清晰得古怪，没有一丝朦胧感：他全身上下每一丝纤维都在叫嚣着他他快点将那根海鳗生殖器插进来，把他的体内搅得翻天覆地。他有时会在会议途中或者上课时突然回忆起那时的场面，坐在一群人类中间，心知肚明他们会用怎样欲言又止的眼神解读这个过程，但这一切都无法和他们解释。当时机恰到好处，他的口腔内每块裸露在外的嫩肉都堪比最下流的感觉神经，像是捷德舌尖上带着电流，将他的脑髓深处烧得变了主意。

这个过程对他来说从来不公平。当一个人在床上像个欲求不满的娼夫，而另一个人却大部分时候是个性冷淡时尤为如此。人鱼对不同种的习性了解得并不细致，床上的细节就更处在灰色地带。海鳗竟然超乎他们的猎食本性，对性交一事极为冷淡，真相在他仍然不知餍足，而对方已经偃旗息鼓时显得尤为明显。

“你...你就准备把我晾在这吗？”

他说这话时腔内还在一下一下颤抖，麻得他的腰都忍不住哆嗦。很显然捷德干得出这件事，如果他还清醒的话就应该爽快地把这个不持久的床伴踢下床自己解决，而一部分的他确实是清醒的，冷漠地看着另一部分不太清醒的阿祖尔.亚申格罗特抱着他的脖子将捷德.利驰的性器吃得更深一些。

“...看在海之魔女的份上，你好歹慈悲一点。”  
捕食类人鱼被他逗笑了，毫不拖泥带水地将性器抽了出来。阿祖尔感觉尾椎处的肌肉徒劳无功地缩紧了，气得他咬着嘴唇，空出来的右手攥着床单。  
“我的失误，没想到我们的差别会这么大。”他弯下腰含住他的性器，手指毫不费力地捅进了后穴，按压着肠壁。长度不够宽度却恰好，循着他的声音摸索着他的敏感点。阿祖尔此时最希望清醒的那部分自己彻底闭嘴或者离开，因为他还在点评他故意发出的声音正试图控制捷德的动作，好让他好受一点；又或者说他没有让捷德松口，而是直接射在了的他的嘴里。好吧，别装了，这样更舒服，下次也许你应该拜托他带个人造阴道来弥补一下种族的差距。  
他才射第一次，这显然不够，又恼又怒使他抬起手抹掉了眼角边的生理泪水，方才射在对方口里的恶果给他自己品尝了：捷德来吻他时带着他自己精液的味道，咸像腐烂尸体堆成的海雪，分明很倒胃口却让他又硬了。他的口腔比身体或者舌头都更诚实，那时捷德已经秉着慈悲精神服务他，被撕咬口腔的换了一个人，对他来说比起一种快感，更像一种窒息。

“鉴于你种族的特殊性，我想到了一种方法，不过也许你不会喜欢就是了。”

他气喘吁吁地从那根舌头的掠夺下和空气来了次充分的亲密接触，两瓣嘴唇间拉出了一串透明的银线，他只好低下头在阿祖尔的嘴唇上轻轻啄了一下。  
“我也想到了，该死，现在是在意这个的时候吗？把你那根没用的东西拿来。”  
捷德从善如流地翻了个身，逗弄着他的龟头。他则急不可耐地将他的性器含进了嘴里，侵犯他的口腔一向比侵犯他的身体更有效，口交的窒息感远比亲吻更强烈，性器压迫着他的气管，有时比起温情来说，单纯的占有更有效。

他气喘吁吁地射了第二次，而捷德已经累得双颊发红。说实话他适合那种做一次吃口甜点的休闲性爱，但很不幸这不是他的风格。阿祖尔.亚申格罗特恨铁不成钢地看了他一眼，暗想他们有朝一日一定会分开，反正一开始就不过是心血来潮，一时狂热。他眼角的汗珠看起来也像可怜兮兮的眼泪，让他想到那次他泫然欲泣的表情，不禁好奇这一切究竟有何意义。为了快乐而狩猎吗？他的猎物永远是荣誉和成就，他们不在同一条路上。

*

直到从NRC毕业，被校友问起‘有没有女友’这件事时，阿祖尔才意识到捷德和他都没有把两人交往了多年这件事告诉别人。弗洛伊德可能知道，但也未必在意，毕竟从始至终他们都不是如胶似漆的情侣，一半要归功于这段关系一开始就很草率。他有时办公办到累了喝捷德给他泡的红茶，会暗忖捷德在那个夏日问他意见时，知不知道恋人究竟意味着什么；虽然他也没有办法指摘他的过错，因为他也一知半解，怀着一腔轻视和些许好奇答应了他。

男校向来不独自开展毕业晚会，而是和友校联谊。自从二年级出了那场闹剧之后，阿祖尔被迫收敛了使用黄金契约书的频率，最后也没机会签下一个舞者的才能。使用腿脚跳舞这件事最后还是要靠他自己。他想要的技能总是太多，跳一支优雅的舞排得很后，常被他拥挤的时间表遗忘。

联谊晚会这件事却躲不过去，这支舞无法出丑，但找谁陪练却成了麻烦。在伊迪亚面前稍微出点丑倒是可以接受，问题是他太高了。弗洛伊德有心情时是个好选择，但不选择他的理由同上。

“当然，我考虑了你。辅佐工作你一向做得很出色，但是就是你也不能弯着腰还能跳完美无缺的女步，不是吗？而且到时候我肯定会不习惯——抱着一个大个子女士跳了半个月，面对娇小的姑娘眼睛都会不知道往哪里放。”

捷德笑着接受了‘大个子女士’的假设。在捷德面前出丑会比较自然，在他看来虽然他如今光彩照人，仍和过去那个令他想尝一口的小章鱼所差无几。进入NRC之后他便玩起了主从游戏，向来不刻意提醒他们的恋人身份，但少关照他一句，往后可能要补偿甚多，所以安抚他的情绪成了他的一个习惯。虽然对方嘴角弧度都未变一分，阿祖尔却觉得他应该很是受用。

他最后拜托了身高和他相仿的贾米尔，是个好选择，除了捷德看见他们练习时仍然驻足看了一会。有时他的嫉妒心强烈得不屑于掩饰，不过也只是几秒的事，他很快端着托盘离开了，留下阿祖尔踩了一下跳女步那位的脚。贾米尔威胁他再这么干一次就没有下次了，他只好回了一句嘴后集中起注意力。

捷德没与他谈过毕业后他的想法，不过他隐约意识到他们不会再去同一个地方——也没有很长，区区五年。竟然有五年，一次失念导致他受了五年的折磨！他阿祖尔.亚申格罗特还没做过这么亏本的生意。何况他真的喜欢捷德吗？捷德在他身边诱惑他做出那个决定时，他从没想过自己会喜欢谁，或者谁会迷恋他。他甚至没考虑过自己喜欢的是同性还是异性，说不定他等会就对在他怀里这个姑娘一见钟情了，如果对方家境优渥，那可是一箭双雕的好事，能开拓他的事业路。

...答应我。

提醒他了，他决定找一个没那么精于诱惑之道的。

*  
他们钻出洞穴时海雪纷纷扬扬向下撒，四周明亮得阿祖尔忍不住眯起眼睛，想象这会他是什么模样，是否比平时更加难堪。捷德倒是比平时看起来更漂亮了些，片刻之后看上去便丝毫不累，在他身边心情极好地打转。

“你觉得怎么样，阿祖尔？这难道不是个好主意吗？我可以和弗洛伊德分享一切，但这件事我不想和他分享....”  
他说得兴高采烈，宛如他说起海之魔女时天真的样子。阿祖尔别开了眼，什么也没回答。  
*  
“我跳女步。我打赌你只是堪堪学会了男步而已。”捷德向他伸出手。“正好赶上最后一支曲子。”  
“老天，捷德，你不要面子吗？周围这么多人看着。”  
“明显是我更丢脸，阿祖尔。”  
鬼扯。他内心暗想。抱着一个一米九的大个子跳最后一支舞他的脸能丢到下一届。弗洛伊德跳了半场，现在跑得没了影，否则他倒是可能看情况有趣过来捣乱，他还能趁乱脱身。  
“有始有终，阿祖尔。”他笑意盈盈的。“最后一次了。”

他咬咬牙伸出了手。夏季又来了，还好这支曲子摇一摇就能蒙混过关，要是捷德在他怀里转一圈整个舞池都能笑得翻过去。跳到一半他已经不知道谁在跳女步，或者他只是靠着另一个人随意晃一晃而已。夏季又来了，随着他们的天性一同升温，也许他该称呼这为一种病症。

捷德没有开口，所以他没能知道他这回能否战胜他故意为之的诱惑。他静静等待着舞池的光黑下去，像他过去的栖身之处一般。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾的碎碎念。tw的西皮我真的吃得很随便，但杰老板的箭头是不是稍微太粗了一点？？因为不太想搞单箭头所以写了双箭头，重点尝试了一下海洋生物性爱习惯（……）如果之后有机会也许会写单箭头杰老板。  
> 人鱼寮就很有浮双性恋老板直男杰gay的感觉。（我喜欢的人不喜欢我和我喜欢待在他身边有关系吗？）这么想着有时候还是会被伤到的jade还是太年轻了。


End file.
